


Shattered Sand: a Hypothetical Alternate Infamous Timeline

by mrmercer



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrmercer/pseuds/mrmercer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday gift for a friend of mine, based on a discussion we and a couple of other people had a few months ago about a hypothetical Infamous game branching from the evil ending of Infamous 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Sand: a Hypothetical Alternate Infamous Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since the discussion happened, so a lot of details are fuzzy. This work won't be focusing on the main character of the idea, but rather serves as a flashback for a different one.

Rebecca stands before the demon at the outskirts of the city, sand whirling around her. His scarred grey skin contrasts with his blood red clothes, torn and ragged. His body is covered in black markings, some wild lines like veins, others more shaped into forms like snakes and arrows. Reddish-orange electricity lashes the air around him and the ground he walks upon is scorched black. He is hunched over in an animalistic posture, but he's surprisingly humanoid. Rebecca can feel his power, though, and she knows that this is the one: the horror that has wrought death and destruction along his path, the thing causing people to manifest strange abilities. The thing she has to stop, before it destroys this city too. A devil. A monster.

A beast.

Rebecca dashes forward, forming a great arm out of the sand in the air around her and pummeling the beast. He barely reacts, fixing her with a glare as he suddenly appears in front of her and punches her viciously in the gut. Rebecca can feel herself convulsing as electricity courses through her body, before being launched away and landing on her back several meters away. She scrambles to her feet and wills a pillar of sand to rise forcefully beneath her enemy. The monster turns to ash for a moment and drifts from the sand before reforming again, avoiding the attack as easily as breathing. He raises a hand and a burst of bright flame roars towards Rebecca. She erects a shield of sand just in time to block it, but the demon appears in front of it and swings some kind of melee weapon directly upwards, breaking through the barrier. Rebecca feels something in her mouth tear as the weapon strikes her in the chin, both scorching and electrifying her as she is launched upwards. As she rockets towards the sky a blast of fire hits her from below and a fierce bolt of lightning strikes from above. She is held in place by this for three seconds, before she begins plummeting back to earth. _This is it_ , she thinks, her body turning to face the ground as she descends, _I've failed._

Just then the monster is driven back, as he is buffeted by sand. A figure steps out to where he once was: Rebecca's older sister, Aria. The beast steps forward again, but the sand on the ground picks up in front of him and begins whirling around. Within seconds, the city is surrounded by a sandstorm, too heavy to even move through. There are flashes of light as the beast tries to break through, but it's no use: everyone who knows about conduits knows that Aria is both the strongest and most dangerous conduit in the city, and even if she can't beat the monster outright she can at least stop him for a time. Rebecca hits the ground, and the last thing she sees before losing consciousness is her sister looking over her, normally stern and imposing face a vision of concern and worry.

-6 months later-

Rebecca stands up from her desk, her work complete. Two pairs of glass earrings: one green and one purple, for Angela and Jennifer respectively. They're shaped in a sort of square spiral, like the blue ones Rebecca herself has. She'd first started making them when her powers had turned to glass, to learn how to control them properly, but these days she just does it because it puts her mind at ease. She has a necklace full of the things, but if she can use her gift as a thank you for the kindness that duo have shown her, then all the better. As she puts them in their gift boxes she muses on the possibility of creating flash bombs of some kind: it would certainly be tricky, but she thinks she could probably do it if she can get the prisms just right. With nothing left to do, Rebecca picks up the boxes and heads off to give them to their recipients.


End file.
